Multiple companies are in the advanced stages of designing aerial drones to perform parcel transport or delivery. Aerial drone parcel transport can occur in various contexts, including aerial drone transfer of materials, objects, or products between Business to Business (B2B) entities, Business to Government (B2G) entities, Government to Government (G2G) entities, and/or Business to Consumer(s) (B2C). For instance, aerial drone parcel transport can be employed for product purchases, product returns/exchanges, or inter-organizational or intra-organizational material, object, or product transfers.
A need exists to provide individuals, businesses, and organizations that require aerial drone parcel transport with parcels, packages, boxes, or containers that are specifically designed in a manner that allows aerial drones and/or aerial drone operators to easily and safely identify and position inbound drones to effectively execute requested or scheduled container pickup and transport, and which aids the delivery of the containers to their intended destinations in an efficient, effective manner.
Since restrictions or constraints exist around dimensions of containers and their weight, there are challenges involved in effectively picking up and conveying containers by aerial drone. Standardized aerial drone containers do not yet exist. Moreover, neither single use nor multiple use/readily reusable containers that are structurally designed to facilitate rapid, reliable, and authenticatable aerial drone transport currently exist.